


just another kamarx fic

by darkprincekamui



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Eventually!, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pseudo Incest, Slight mention of KamuLeo haha, Slow Burn, since...they're not blood related... :/
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkprincekamui/pseuds/darkprincekamui
Summary: Kamui underestimates how much he's really loved.Listen I'm REALLY not good at titles.
Relationships: Marx | Xander/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	just another kamarx fic

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Hi! It's really been a while, huh? This has been in the works for a little but with my friends encouraging me, I'm posting my stuff again ^q^ It's food for myself at this point since I don't know lots of people into kamarx, but I think about it all the time.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy...PWEASE talk to me about Kamui and Xander

Kamui does not consider himself a promiscuous boy despite his growing desires. Sure, he has thoughts of engaging in sexual activities and acts on them quite frequently, he is a growing boy after all, it was natural for him to fantasize about things and... "discover his body," as Leo called it whenever he offered his help, which proved to be quite often. Kamui did appreciate his help, but Leo was not particularly the subject of his fantasies, much to Leo's dismay and constant jealousy. This, however, did not stop their encounters in the slightest as the two considered it a very intimate form of bonding.

Kamui was focused on someone else. And for some godsforsaken reason, he felt extremely aware of his own sex drive when his thoughts wandered to said individual. It felt different than how he felt when indulging in anything with Leo, and that was a very strange new feeling.

Gods, his older brother of all people. It tore Kamui apart with shame, yes, but there was something alluring about Xander.

Maybe it was how stoic he was? How Xander's expression would soften when he spotted Kamui(To be fair, it was only Kamui who could notice such a thing. Apparently no one else could notice such a minute change in Xander's expression.) How his touches and stares would linger on him, and how Kamui would reciprocate before the two break away, embarrassed and blushing.

Gods, Kamui hated to admit it, but he was in love. He was in love with his older brother and the very thought of it set his soul on fire. The two often spent their time together whenever they got the chance to, and their goodbyes were extended until they had to be ripped apart by  
force.

He doesn't remember when such thoughts started, maybe around the time he relied on Xander the most in his day to day life. The fondness his brother showed him never left, and only increased with time.

Kamui sighs and drags his hand down his face. He shouldn't be trying to decipher why he feels like this while he has a hand down his pants, trying to get off to the thought of his brother pinning him to his bed, growling about finally having his little prince to himself and-- _Oh._

"Xander... oh, _Xander_..."

Kamui slows his movements as soon and he finally feels release, drawing his orgasm out with gentle touch, imagining his older brother carefully making sure he won't break.

When he finally finishes, Kamui pouts. He loathed having to make a walk of shame to his bathroom at gods know what hour. He probably has to get up early, too. He really should have saved such a thing for a day off. With a huff, Kamui drags himself out of bed and grumbles, cleaning off his sticky hand and wallowing in his guilt and shame. His big brother would be mortified to even discover Kamui felt like this... right? He shouldn't be too hopeful, it's not like he's going to get everything in life.

Kamui slinks back to bed, only slightly bothered by the sweat he left behind, and passes out, wishing that he'll at least have a slight chance.


End file.
